


Forever and Always

by JugWithBetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Roommates, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugWithBetty/pseuds/JugWithBetty
Summary: Side Note: This is one of my first drabbles I've ever wrote, but wanted to share it!





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: This is one of my first drabbles I've ever wrote, but wanted to share it!

Jughead and I were sitting at our typical booth at Pops, splitting a vanilla milkshake. Despite the laughing, I could tell he was about to say something serious, and I was worried. As Jughead stared into my eyes, I couldn’t avoid the feeling any longer.

“Juggie, what is it?” I asked.

“Betty, I have something to talk to you about, and it’s really hard to get out,” he said.

Worried for what was to come, I turned to see if there was any chance Pops would interrupt with another shake. But it was not Pops who I saw, it was a masked man, with a gun, pointed directly at me. I froze. I couldn’t react.

Jughead, noticing my lack of concentration, glanced in the other direction, immediately seeing the man. It was too late to run. As he pulled the trigger, Jughead leaped in front of me, knocking over the shake. The man sprinted away from the diner, and I felt Jughead collapse in front of me. He was hit directly in the stomach. No. No No. This could not be happening.

“Bet..t..y….I.. Lov-”

I immediately shot up in my bed, tears streaming down my face. 3:17 AM. Jughead’s shirt on me was drenched from sweat and tears. I realize this had all been a dream. After what happened to Archie’s dad, I have had reoccurring nightmares, but none that have affected me like this. It was Jughead, slowly dying, for me. The slow motion scene kept recurring in my head. His pure self, collapsing to save my life. So helpless. So young. I couldn’t escape it. I needed someone. I needed Jughead.

Ever since my mother allowed Juggie to stay with us, it had been made clear numerous times how strict she would be enforcing the separate rooms policy. “If I catch you two sneaking around, he’s finished.” But I didn’t care. I could explain. What I needed was Jughead.

I slowly tip toed across the hall, passing Polly and my parents room along the way. Finally, I reached the guest bedroom and opened the door. The moment I saw him, I began to break down again. Jug, startled, immediately sat up.

“Betty, what’s wrong?”

Tears streamed down my face as he opened the covers up for me. I climbed in next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, turning to face me. He cupped my face and began to wipe away tears with his soft fingers.

“It was you,” I managed to get out.

“What,” he said nervously with widening eyes. “What did I do?”

“You… died. You died for me”

“Betty,” he said, holding me as close to him as he possibly could.

“I dreamt a man was going to shoot me, and instead, you jumped in front,” I whined.

“Wow, yet another heroic act on my part,” Jughead joked, causing me to look up frustrated. “Sorry, this isn’t the time for jokes.”

“It just had me so heartbroken. You landed helpless on me and it was all my fault. Juggie, I couldn’t imagine life without you.,” I began to cry again.

“Betty Cooper, I love you,” he said as he squeezed my hand. “Don’t you worry anymore, I’m right here by your side, forever and always.”

For the first time that night, a smile appeared on my face. “And Jughead Jones, I love you.”

Jughead kissed me on the forehead as I fell asleep, dreaming of an eternity with my best friend.


End file.
